Of Vending Machines and Mistaken Identities
by The Plot Thief
Summary: A certain Shuutoku pair visits Ikebukuro. Chaos Ensue.


**Knocked me on the head the second I thought of my KuroBasu OTP in Ikebukuro! I totally wrote in during my last two classes *fail***

**Seriously though, I CAN SEE THIS HAPPENING! If they were in universe. XDD**

**Disclaimer: Do not own TT~TT**

**Please R&R! Hope you Enjoy C:**

* * *

**Of Vending Machines and Mistaken Identities**

Heiwajima Shizuo was NOT in a good mood.

He'd accidentally crashed his bedside table waking up that morning, dropped his last pudding before he could eat it after breakfast, got cornered by three different gangs stupidly picking a fight before work, and no one wanted to just shut the hell up and pay their fucking debts.

Oh no. Heiwajima Shizuo was in a **horrible **mood.

And worse of all. The entire fuckin city fuckin stinks.

"Che" crushing the dying cigarette butt on the sole of his shoe, he grabbed the packet for another.

It was empty.

"Annoying" he growled, apparently he'd just smoked the last of the pack. _It stinks..._

Without a second thought, he walked the few paces it took to the nearest convenience store for a new pack of cigarretes.

"Fucking annoying" he paused next to the vending machine just beside him, checking to see if it was one of the few in the city that sells cigarrettes.

His mood lightened a bit when he saw that it was, and he gathered up the spare change he had in his pockets.

And then he saw something in the reflection.

His fist clenched. _It stinks._

A jacket.

_It stinks._

Not just any jacket.

The fucking fur trimmed fucking jacket that can only belong to one fucking person in the planet.

_It stinks. It stinksIt stinksIt stinksIt stinksIt stinksIt stinksIt stinksIT FUCKING STINKS!_

"IIII-ZAA-YAAAA-KUUUN!"

Without even thinking, the vending machine was already high above his head.

"SHIN-CHAN¬!"

And it flew.

**Durarara!cNaritaRyohgo**

The raven-haired teenager saw it before anything else. His keen eyes picking it up clearly even from this distance, and he had to pause.

He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing exactly.

Looking around, no one else seemed to be affected by this... anomally he was experiencing. The people were just going about their own businesses as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

_Probably just my imagination... hehe, there's no way... _He tried to shrug it off. After all the thought of it was impossible... at least outside of manga...

But then he noticed that the people were looking at him curiously, whispering to each other all the while giving him a wide birth...

This confused him at first, but then a shadow came over him.

He looked up... and was met with the exact same impossible sight. Only closer this time... **Much **closer...

He paled.

Thankfully his athletic reflexes were honed enough that he was able to react, managing to jump safely out of the way before it made contact...

The explotion of dust and rubble took him by surprise, his hands automatically shielding his face.

And when the cloud dissipated... he gawked.

Seeing it up-close... _exactly _where he had been standing just moments before, a small crater marring the pavement below indicating grave bodily harm had he not moved in time... his brain went on a temporary shut-down, shaking knees no longer able to keep him up.

"Wh... Wha..."

**KurokoNoBasket!cFujimakiTadatoshi**

As Shizuo grudgingly expected, the raven was able to clearly dodge his attack, a little clumsier than usua, Shizuo noticed through the dust cloud.

Well, who cares. He just wanted to bust the flea's head in.

"IIIIZAAYAAAA-KUUUUUUN..." he drawled almost playfully, a bloodthirsty grin spreading across his face as the street sign that was unfortunate enough to be placed within his grabbing distance crumpled like paper in his grasp. "Didn't I tell you never to come to Ikebukuro again?" he seethed.

Once he was close enough to the, oddle enough, unmoving figure, he raised his weapon up high.

"TAKAO!" A deep voice called out, and the figure on the ground perked, standing up soon afterwards.

Shizuo growled. "The fuck-" he began to say, but was cutt-off when all the dust cleared, revealing his supposed 'target'.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" an unfamiliar voice cried, and Shizuo froze when he saw whose head he was just about to smash.

Indeed it was a raven-haired male, and suspiciously wearing a fur jacket, but not quite the guy he was looking for. For one, his hair was cut differently, and his eyes -though having a similar mischievous quality- were grayish blue, hawk-like, and not the scheming crimson he's so annoyed by.

This guy looked decidedly much younger too -easily in his teens- and Shizuo paled.

"SHIN-CHAN!" the blond flinched at the nickname, grip tightening at the sign still above his head.

Bringing it down, his attention was suddenly drawn upwards. And he stared as what looked like... no, it's definitely a basketball... sailed high through the air almost in slow motion.

_Wait...Shin-chan? _Shizuo's brows knit at the eerily similar nickname by an almost eerily similar tone of voice.

Then suddenly, another teenager -with forest green hair strangely enough- emerged from the crowd.

"IDIOT! What in the world are you doing Takao?! Didn't I tell you to stick close to me?!" the newcomer scolded, voice holding some form of authority (though if you listen closely enough, there's definitely a hint of worry in there).

And as if on cue, the basketball landed squarely on the raven's face, and the greenette fixed his glasses proudly on the bridge of his nose.

Shizuo had to admit, that was impressive...

The raven didn't even flinch. "SHI-SHIN-CHAN! DID YOU JUST SEE THAT? A VENDING MACHINE! A VENDING MACHINE WAS FLYING!" the boy who Shizuo reckons is called 'Takao' announced almost too excitedly. Hand gestures and all.

And with this comment, along with what was obviously a sightseeing brochure in the greenette's left hand, we now realize that these two aren't from around here.

"BAKAO! Is that really what you should be focusing on?! That flying Vending Machine almost crushed you!"

"Ooh right... But Shin-chan! Now that you mention it, it was almost as accurate as your shots!"

"...Hmph. I must admit, that was impressive..."

"DUDE, THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Shizuo face-palmed. _I almost killed a Civilian! This is all that damn Flea's fault! h_e thought with a sigh, deciding to re-plant the street sign he was holding. _"_I'm so gonna kill that flea the next time I see him"

"Hmm? What was that Shizu-chan?" yet another voice spoke, from directly beside him.

And the street sign was back above his head. "IIIZAAAYAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he swung the large metal object, catching the attention of everyone around him.

Including the two teenagers.

"Holy... Shin-chan, that guy's weilding a U-turn sign! And he's using it like a baseball bat! And he's wearing a BARTENDER'S UNIFORM!" Takao Kazunari pointed to the blond, amazed at the display of superhuman strength.

The other stayed silent. Staring at the scene as said blond in the bartender uniform hurled the U-turn sign like a javellin, landing exactly where the raven-haired man was standing before said raven jumped effortlessly out of the way at the last second.

And suddenly, it was a guardrail from a couple of streets down that went flying with the same deadly accuracy, then a trash can, a vending machine, a lamp post and many more street signs, all easily evaded by the raven-haired man who almost looked as though he was light as air...

Midorima Shintarou was aware of the strangeness of Ikebukuro. He had a copy of Tsukumoya Shinichi's _Ikebukuro Bites Back: A Traveler's Guide to Ikebukuro_ in the bookshelf in his room and he has heard of the city's urban legends, like the Headless Black Rider or the Slasher or the so-called Fortissimo of Ikebukuro...

But never in his entire life did he think it was actually real.

_Good Morning Cancers! Today is a mighty great day to explore new places. If you go for a walk somewhere, you might see something Amazing! We've heard Ikebukuro is always full of surprises. Make sure you bring the sightseeing brochure with you so you dont get lost! XD_

_Scorpios should keep on their toes or you might get in trouble! No worries though, with a Cancer is by your side you'd be able to get your share of surprises for today!_

Looking from his Scorpio-companion to the forgotten Vending Machine behind them to the brochure clutched securely in his left hand...Midorima's faith in Oha-Asa's horoscope deepened.


End file.
